1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhalation gaseous component gauge and a cellular phone equipped with function of measuring gaseous components, and more particularly to such a gauge and cellular phone for giving an indication of the degree of smelling bad in someone's breath or giving an indication of the degree of intoxication.
2. Prior Arts
The main cause for bad breath is the producing of volatile sulfide from bacteria plaque in mouth, where bacillus is allowed to be active at the surrounding temperature about one degree C. higher than the body temperature. The bad breath is said to be composed of hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and methyl mercaptan (CH3SH). The degree of bad smell depends on individual factors, such as age, physical condition, length of time subsequent to teeth brushing or taking foods, diseases in mouth or emission of saliva. Even though the degree of smelling bad in someone's breath is strong enough to be noticeable to others, it is likely that the unpleasing smell is unnoticed of by the person whose breath smells bad. There has been, therefore, a demand for permitting one to measure readily the degree of bad smell in his breath, if any.
To meet such a demand an exhalation gaseous component gauge was proposed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application, Laid-Open No.5-28324, and such breath gauges have been used by those who are anxious about their breath or are suffering from periodontal disease. The breath gauge uses a semiconductor gas sensor which is sensitive to some selected gaseous components in one's exhalation for giving an indication of the degree of smelling bad in his breath. When the power switch turns “on”, the breath sensor is heated to be cleaned, and then, it responses to one's breath blowing over the sensor for determining the amount of odor components, and finally, the measuring result is displayed in the form of graphic and alphanumeric representation.
People want to drink alcohol for relaxation. A significant relation, however, is observed between the amount of drinking alcohol and the hepatocirrhosis, and between the alcohol-drinking amount and the alcoholic dependency. The alcohol-drinking amount, therefore, should be limited to the extent that one's mind is relaxed. There has been, therefore, a demand for permitting one to measure readily the degree of intoxication.
To meet such a demand an exhalation gaseous component gauge was proposed in Japanese Utility Model Registration Application, Laid-Open No.4-15063. The breath gauge uses a semiconductor gas sensor which is sensitive to alcohol in one's exhalation for giving an indication of the degree of intoxication. When the power switch turns “on”, the breath sensor is heated to be thermally cleaned, and then, it responses to one's breath blowing over the breath sensor for determining the alcoholic amount therein, and finally, the measuring result is given in some liquid crystal displays, each representing a particular drinking amount when lit.
The breath gauges as described above may use different semiconductor sensors appropriate for the purposes, which are capable of detecting some selected gaseous components in one's breath such as methyl mercaptan, ethyl alcohol etc.
Usually one is anxious about his breath during conversation or after a meal. In this connection the breath gauge is preferably so sized as to permit one to carry with him everywhere and to make a breath test readily without being noticeable to others. The conventional breath gauge, however, is equipped with a relatively large-sized liquid crystal display device, which is capable of giving alphanumeric and graphic indications of odor degree, and an extra display showing the remaining length of time for the standby condition for measurement. The size of the breath gauge is accordingly large, preventing one from carrying the gauge with him and from making a breath test without being noticed by others.
As for the intoxication gauge one who is drinking alcohol wants to make a breath test, and it is preferable to realize at a first glance, how much he has been intoxicated.
Inconveniently the conventional breath gauge structure does not permit one to look at the display while he is putting his mouth close to the sensor to blow his breath thereto. This position prevents him to confirm that the testing is being made in correct position by keeping the display watched for the while. As a result the person is often compelled to repeat the breath test.